


By Mere Definition

by made_of_lions_and_wolves333



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_lions_and_wolves333/pseuds/made_of_lions_and_wolves333
Summary: She's never thought twice about their friendship...  that was until, the night when Ben smiles like that at her.(Just some bonus Prompt Drabbles for Bevie)
Relationships: Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	By Mere Definition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrytteMystere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrytteMystere/gifts).



i _. Jayus (n): a joke so unfunny and poorly timed that people can't help to laugh anyway_

She's never thought twice about their friendship that just seemed to easily fall in place.

Ben is a nice boy, a good and loyal King. That's it, plain and simple. There wasn't much else to consider there under the surface…

Well, that was until, the night when Ben suddenly bursts out laughing at some thoughtless, cynical pun she's spouting (blame it on the third cup of strawberry wine she's had).

She blinks up at him with glossy eyes, and she sees him smiling like that at _her_. She really can’t help but swoon at the way his eyes are practically glowing a pretty amber color thanks to the blazing bonfire; and all she can think in that next moment is, oh _shit_ , wait, that's her best friend's guy.

ii. _Nepenthe (n): something that can be make you forget current grief or woe_

"Ben, are you alright? You seemed a bit more stressed than usual after your parents left." And he chuckles at her concern, which just causes her to add on a confused "What’s so funny?" comment.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"It’s a bit ironic. The Isle kids seem to cope with their heritage better than I can some days," he ponders, gazing towards her again. "You too. You are the daughter of a wicked queen and the Horned King who raised an army of undead soldiers and nearly wiped out a whole nation. And you still are… one of the most _optimistic_ people I know."

"Is _that_ what had you chasing your own tail this morning? You're worried about what your parents think of you now for reconstructing the Isle. They _love_ you, Ben, unconditionally. No matter what you do."

"But, what if… I don't want to be King, though? What if I just decided this responsibility was too much today and go off to live the life of a Villain?"

"You tried that for one day, and you were tied up by Uma's pirates and held for ransom," Evie reminds him, but she plays along regardless. "You think you could handle that for a whole lifetime?"

"Maybe," he cracks another smile, "after all, l have learned from the best I could."

Evie can feel her cheeks warm, flushing redder than enchanted apples.

iii. _Epiphany (n): a sudden moment of clarity; the realization or strong understanding of something very important in one's life_

  
  
At sixteen, the chamber mirror show Evie's reflection smiling beside Doug, adorably dressed up in his Auradonish silver and deep earthly greens.

  
  
At eighteen, Evie cannot bring herself to pay attention to any mirrors for that long like before. Not since they started to whisper to her as she passed by them. Her surroundings suddenly began to shift around her and the faces she knew went floating by, morphing and blurring into each other. The mirrors were revealing what the upcoming years would be like for her when she's older; and even if she can't deny the true desires of her heart these days, this secret is still somewhat painful to keep buried. She's the only one who knows that her present doesn't match her past, and that past might not reflect her future.

  
But when Evie is twenty-two, the mirrors in the great hall finally present Evie walking down the isle in a beautiful wedding gown, one truly fit for a Queen, with a braided ring of yellow roses atop her curls. The King who marries her tonight is wearing traditional dark blue coattails lined with glittering gold, similar to his father's. Ben was not her first true love, no, he is not Doug. But he'll be the one true love that would last.


End file.
